Mi primer dia sin ti
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Mi primer fict Mishiro! Debe tener segunda parte? Songfict


MI PRIMER DÍA SIN TI

_Fanfictions_

* * *

Se escuchaba el insistente teclear en su habitación... por primera vez en toda su vida no estaba del todo concentrado en lo que hacía... simplemente quería ocupar la mente con algo... pero cada segundo todo se le dificultaba más... el joven sentía una terrible presión en su pecho... se sentía solo!!!

Esa extraña y estúpida sensación hace tiempo que lo había abandonado y ahora retornó con más fuerza

La rabia comenzó a apoderarse de él... seguía digitando, más que concentrado, de manera mecánica...

Debía olvidar.....

Quería olvidar....

Tenía que olvidar...

Pero no podía!!!

"Después de todo.... nosotros la pasamos bien" se dijo a sí mismo tratando de animarse... su mente retrocedió en el tiempo.... grave error!!!

Golpeó histéricamente la mesa del computador....

No lo aceptaba....

No podía aceptarlo....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

No estoy acostumbrado...   
Mi primer día sin ti....  
Que aún digo nosotros cuando estoy pensando en ti 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Koushiro apagó la computadora... no tenía mente para nada... solo tenía mente para ella.....

**********  
"Nunca me prestas atención" le reclamó molesta

"Sí te presto atención.... solo que exiges más de lo que te puedo dar" afirmó sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla

"Solo exigo lo que necesito.... No entiendo qué tanto le ves a ese aparato"

"Es muy fascinante... me encanta" Izzumi la miró por unos instantes, luego volvió a su labor

"Sabes... yo me parezco a esa computadora"

Ella sonrió satisfactoriamente....había captado la atención del sabio

Koushiro estaba con los dedos sobre las teclas pero no digitaba nada.. se quedó observándola esperando a que continúe

"Así es" comenzó sonriéndole sutilmente acercándose más al chico... "Sólo es cuestión de que me toques donde es debido para que me enciendas" concluyó melosamente al momento de hacer a un lado al monitor y rodearlo con sus brazos

"No... no juegues así!!!" reclamó perturbado

"Tonto" malluscó tomándolo del rostro para besarlo

Izzumi quedó perplejo.... ella lo estaba besando... y lo estaba haciendo tan bien... una nueva sensación estaba descubriendo... explorando...   
*******************

"Así comenzó todo" el chico estaba con la mirada fija en la nada.. se sintió menos tenso al recordar como fue su primer beso

Suspiró desganadamente

"Tenías razón... tú me fascinas y me encantas incluso más que una computadora.... ¿Acaso no te lo demostré después? Entonces porqué me hiciste esto????"

El chico observó la habitación.... se sintió mal, muy mal

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando terminó el verano todo parecía bien  
Ahora pienso en todo eso que hablamos sin saber......

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Tantas cosas que hablamos... tantas...."

*******************************  
"Nervios Craneales" dijo en un tono de fastidiada... él ya conocía esa forma de hablar

"Desde la parte inferior del encéfalo salen los doce pares de nervios craneales que están relacionados con las necesidades sensoriales y motoras de la cabeza, cuello, tórax y abdomen... se numeran de adelante hacia atrás o desde arriba hacia abajo, y se conocen tanto por su nombre como por su número"

La chica bostezó visiblemente cansada

"¿Lo dejamos para después? ¿O acaso te aburro?"

"No, no es nada de eso.... es que la Biología no es mi fuerte....tú no eres aburrido" admitió sonriéndole coquetamente

"Por favor!!! Deja de decirme eso"

"Digo la verdad"

"Pero el tono que usas..."

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" ella se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él

"Nervios abdominales son cabeza, cuello, tórax, cráneo y salen de adelante hacia abajo" comenzó a expresar Koushiro

No pudo evitarlo y ella soltó una carcajada

Izzumi respiró profundamente y también comenzó a reir

"Sólo tú me provocas esto" admitió acercándose a la muchacha para comenzar a besarla  
************************

* * *

"Si tan solo hubiese imaginado...."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pronto te marcharías sin ninguna explicación  
Quizás te parezca fácil que soporte este dolor...   
¡Uuuh!..... 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El chico sostenía entre sus manos un portaretrato de ambos abrazados.... hermosos momentos aquellos.....

Miró la habitación nuevamente.... en la cómoda el cepillo tal como lo había dejado ella... también estaban su lapiz labial rosa, sus vinchas en forma de estrellas y aretes de la misma forma

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Olvidaste algunas cosas en tu rápido partir  
que ahora son como tesoros que conservo para mí... 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"¿Qué es lo que buscabas en mí?" se preguntó neciamente... por primera vez no tenía cómo obtener respuesta

La ira comenzó a llenarlo nuevamente.... ella debió dejarlo en paz... bien estaba él con su portátil y su mundo computarizado... ¿Por qué ella tuvo que invadirlo?

*************************  
"Ya deja eso" recalcó Mimí haciendo a un lado el teclado

"Déjame en paz" le pidió pasivo

"Estamos aquí para visitarte y tú sólo pegado a ese aparato" insistió la de melena rosa

"Mimí, déjalo, es su mundo" le apoyó Sora

"Cada quien tiene el propio... el tuyo es de las modas, revistas, y maquillaje" agregó Izzumi fríamente tomando otra vez el teclado

"¡¡¡Qué poco me conoces!!!" afirmó molesta alejándose del genio

Koushiro sintió remordimiento al verla mordiéndose los labios de la ira... sinceramente no pudo concentrarse más en su labor pero nadie se percató de eso  
*************************

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Nunca me dijiste nada acerca de tu pasión  
Seducir hasta ganarlo y después decir adiós 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Debí sospecharlo... solo fui tu pasatiempo de verano.... te fuiste a Estados Unidos sin siquiera despedirte..."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sabes que te marcharías sin ninguna explicación  
Quizás te parezca fácil que soporte este dolor  
Que cargué con tu dolor....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Koushiro miró nuevamente su departamento... frialdad es lo que lo llenaba.... apenas ayer estaban juntos... en aquel sofá... en aquella cama....

¡¡¡Rayos!!! 

¡¡¡Cómo la extrañaba!!!

Sus besos... sus arrebatos... sus mimos... sus caricias... su cuerpo

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Porque este es mi primer día sin verte  
Este es mi primer día sin ti   
Y la habitación se me hace gigante  
Me siento tan pequeño si no estás aquí   
No lo puedo entender, oh oh . . . 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Jamás pensé que te irías nuevamente a ese continente.... Seguro que allá has dejado mucho y te será imposible desligarte de tu vida...."

*******************  
"Volvemos a lo mismo" afirmó Mimí cruzando sus brazos frente al chico

"¿Qué ocurre ahora?"

"Ocurre que te necesito... ahora"

"¿En qué materia tienes problemas?" preguntó ingenuamente cerrando los programas y apagando el sistema

Mimí sonrió satisfecha.... ahora él la tomaba más en cuenta... tantos cambios en esos 3 meses de verano!!!

"En anatomía" apenas dijo lanzándose a sus brazos

Koushiro entendió lo que buscaba Mimí.... y aunque antes lo habían hecho un par de veces igual no dejaba de ser fascinante para él volver a tenerla entre sus brazos... besarla plenamente... amarla físicamente... entregarle todo cuánto sentía por ella.... Simple y sencillamente Mimí lo tenía rendido a sus pies....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando terminó el verano todo parecía bien  
Pero no me daba cuenta yo confiaba sin saber

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Izzumi la miró un tanto intrigado..... la sentía más deseosa que las veces anteriores... sonrió perturbado... y fascinado a la vez... ella prácticamente se lo comía a besos y se aferraba a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello

"Mimí... yo estaré aquí... siempre" afirmó tomándola del rostro

Ella asintió tiernamente y sonrió complacida

Izzumi continuó acariciándola y besándola en aquella cama  
**************************

Miró a la cama, testigo muda de su última noche de pasión juntos

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Nunca me dijiste nada acerca de tu pasión  
Seducir hasta ganarlo y después decir adiós 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

Lo que ignoraba el chico era que anoche, cuando dormía plácidamente, su amante no le despegaba la vista... ella se cubría el cuerpo con la misma sábana que tapaba al chico mientras deslizaba suavemente sus dedos por los rojizos cabellos

Mimí levantó su brazo con intención de ver la hora: eran las 03:15 de la madrugada...

Lo besó fugazmente en los labios

Se levantó cuidadosamente recogiendo a su paso su ropa... Y salió de la habitación

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sabes que te marcharías sin ninguna explicación  
Quizás te parezca fácil que soporte este dolor  
Que cargué con tu dolor

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Todos los destinados estaban presentes.... todos, exceptuando el chico del emblema de la Sabiduría

"Pensé que vendría" comentó en voz baja Miyako

"No vendrá... es lo mejor" afirmó Mimí

Hikari y Sora se percataron al momento de la situación

"Pero" intentó hablar Sora

"Pero nada" le cortó Mimí

"Last call to the passengers going to The Ángeles, California..." se escuchó en el altavoz

"Es mi vuelo" aseguró Tachikawa y con un gesto se despide de los destinados para reunirse con sus padres

Para cuando el avión había partido rumbo al Nuevo Continente Izzumi estaba frente a su computador y extrañamente sabía lo que había pasado

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Porque este es mi primer día sin verte  
Este es mi primer día sin ti y la habitación se me hace gigante  
Me siento tan pequeño si no estás aquí  
Porque este es mi primer día sin verte  
Este es mi primer día sin ti y la habitación se me hace gigante  
Me siento tan pequeño si no estás aquí  
No lo puedo entender, eh eh . . .

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: La canción es "Mi primer día sin ti" de "Enanitos Verdes" No sé qué me da pero cada vez que la escucho pienso en Izzumi

Mi primer Koumi o Mishiro, como prefieran llamarlo... ¿Esto debe tener una segunda parte? ¿Qué opinan?


End file.
